Goof and Crabby
Goof and Crabby are fan characters. Character bio Like Nurse and Cast, Goof and Crabby are not related to each other and each belongs to a different species, with Goof being a mouse while Crabby being a crab. Goof is yellow and wears a belt, while Crabby is dark blue and wears a lab coat. Goof and Crabby are an inseparable duo, thanks to the handcuff holding their hands, causing them to be stuck together. It is not known what caused this, though. Each of the duo has totally different personalities. While Goof is rather jolly, playful, but careless and sometimes lazy, Crabby is more serious. Goof is known for being dim-witted and rather mentally unstable (kind of like Softy), while Crabby is a lot smarter than him, though that does not mean he always has a common sense when inventing something. Speaking of lacking good common sense, he very rarely thinks of using his own claws to try to free himself from Goof. As they are stuck together via handcuff, plus the fact that Goof is very careless, Crabby often suffers more as he is often dragged by Goof. Crabby, thanks to his hard skin, can survive brutal injuries, but more often than not he ends up being mangled. As a result, Crabby tends to die more often than Goof. The handcuff that holds the duo seems to be extremely durable, and weirdly enough, its keyhole's shape can be different in each episode, requiring more effort for Crabby to find the correct key to free him from Goof. Goof and Crabby's episodes Starring roles *Under Lock and Key *Key Quest *Cuff Cut *Caps Locks *Goof and Crabby's Cog Smoochie Featuring roles *Walk in the Dog Park *Unfair Funfair *Do You Want to Build a Snow-Moon? *Salty Walter (Crabby only) *Fire to the Pain *Cat and Mouse Stories Appearances *Coconut's Crabby Day Deaths Goof #Walk in the Dog Park: Forced through a fence. #Key Quest: Cut in half by the lid of a dumpster. #Cuff Cut: His body falls apart from being sliced. #Caps Locks: Bleeds to death after his hand is severed. #Fire to The Pain: Dies in the class fire. #Cat and Mouse Stories: Eaten by Dolly. Crabby #Under Lock and Key: Mangled to death. #Walk in the Dog Park: Bleeds to death. #Key Quest: Crushed in a garbage truck. #Cuff Cut: His arm, legs and eyes are sliced off by saw blades. #Caps Locks: Flattened by a police car. #Fire to The Pain: Dies in the class fire. #Cat and Mouse Stories: Killed by a police car. #Goof and Crabby's Cog Smoochie - Device 1: Killed by the globe. #Goof and Crabby's Cog Smoochie - Device 2: Breaks into pieces from a fall. #Goof and Crabby's Cog Smoochie - Device 3: Crushed by a broken down telescope. Injuries Goof #Goof and Crabby's Cog Smoochie - Device 2: Has pieces of Crabby's shattered shell stuck on him. Crabby #Goof and Crabby's Cog Smoochie - Device 1: Shell gradually cracks. (before death) Kill Count Goof *Crabby: 2 ("Cuff Cut", "Goof and Crabby's Cog Smoochie") Crabby TBA Trivia *Goof's Collect-Them-All card reveals that he is a former policeman who lost his sanity when capturing Crabby. **The information above might be a bit unlikely, as Goof can sometimes act like normal characters. *As an extension to the above, Crabby's Collect-Them-All card reveals that he has committed countless amounts of crime and often gets away with it. From his appearance, he might be a scientist who caused a lot of problem to everyone else. He might be even Devious's ally, as he sometimes asks him for help. *They are created at the same day as Nurse and Cast. *Crabby's appearance looks more crab-like than a generic tree friend. Gallery Keyquest.png|One of those keys just could separate them. goofncrabby.png|Crabby separated every part of his body, except what he wanted separated goofncrabby pic2.png|A quick and easy (but messy) solution. capslock.png camelcostume.png|Their Halloween costume. Catandmouse3.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mice/rats Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Rodents Category:Invertebrates Category:Season 44 Introductions Category:Lobsters/Crabs Category:Crustaceans